life is changing
by flamingemotion
Summary: ok soul is a researcher in Nazi Germany who works with the mentally disabled trying to turn them into modeled citizens but he wants a little more in life then a certain girl helps him find his happiness :) oh yeah i don't own soul eater
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is my first story so please no negative comments I hope I'll get better with time

Soul Eater Evans strolled along the streets of Berlin, Germany. He was a part of an organization called the German National Socialist Party also known as Nazis. He was part of a special division that handled the 'special' cases of people.

He talks to them and tried to figure out why are what they are what they are and how they do what they do. He was still new so he only had five patience under his care, this was one of the happier sides of the entire situation. Soul hadn't liked becoming a NAZI but he had no choice he had only told one person about his situation, his assistant Tsubaki who had been there for the same reason, both their siblings working high up in the system.

Soul let out sigh thinking about his situation. "I hate living here." He thought said out loud. He looked up at the sky and he wished his life had meaning outside the office. He actually liked it there he had grown a liking to his work; he talked to them and found out how to turn them into regular people they were his only real friends. Little did Soul know that his life was going to change forever later that day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n soooo this is chapter two (I do not own soul eater)

Chapter two: caught

She kept running her lunges felt like they were burning but she kept going knowing if she stopped now the people who were coming would take her away. She cursed under her breath when she took a wrong turn, then she was cornered. Her father who had been chasing along with the family friend Mr. Stein her dad claimed she was crazy she hadn't believed them she couldn't be crazy her father just didn't was her around that man whore just wanted her out of his hair so he can go hit on other women, since mom left him.

She held out her arms to them giving in knowing if she kept running she would pass out from lack of air in her lounges or get jumped by Stein "Come on Spirit take me away," she said with the hate she had for the man almost visible on her words, "lock up your own daughter." "Maka this is for your own good you'll get help for you." The girl snapped "SHUT UP THIS IS FOR YOU," Stein had her hands and was escorting Maka to the Looney bin "fine….." she said in a soft voice almost a whisper "I don't want to be near him again" they left inside the building leaving a shocked red headed man outside.

It didn't take long for Stein to shove the pigtailed into a room. She looked around there where at least 6 other people in there as well I started getting scared then the man with the red eyes came up to me. "Hello miss you must be new my name is Soul I'd like to be the first to welcome you here"

Ok next chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : chapter 3 smiley face hope you guys like it

Soul's point of view

I wasn't informed about any new person joining my facility so I was kind of shocked when commander stein brought her in but I was willing to accept her and her madness, but first things first make her feel comfortable enough tell us her symptoms first hand.

Maka's point of view

I checked around the Looney bin a bit more a man with white hair the warden a girl with a long black pony tail was his subordinate, and the patients where a blue haired man, a blond girl, a black haired man with white stripes, and last a pink haired me cradling back and forth in the corner. I thought about it and took a deep sigh and took a seat if I'm going to stay here might as well make it bearable. "ok," the albino said, "let's go around the room and introduce ourselves I'll go first I'm Soul Eater and I don't like using my last name I like what I do here talking to you guys and wouldn't change it for anything else." He finished the blued haired guy started "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY GREATNESS!" I wondered who the man was so loud when the blond girl started talking "hi I'm liz," then she twicked and got a giant smile on her face "and I'm patty nice to meet you hahahahaha" ok I thought the stripes man went next "I'm death the kid the god of death is my real father although nobody believes me, and I love symmetry" then the pink haired person looked up and replied "my name is Crona Gorgon child of a witch but nobody know if my words are real or not I am crazy after all" last was the black haired girl who smiled "My name is Tsubaki I'm basically an open book when I think about it. Now it was my turn "my name is Maka Albarn I'm someone who likes to read it was nice to meet you all" everyone smiled even Crona "welcome to our family maka" I smiled lightly I started to tear up maybe the world put me in here because of this everyone accepted me in a heartbeat I was happy I had a real family unlike my old like this is my home thank you papa thank you, you stupid jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

First thing is first I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing my story at first it was only supposed to have one chapter and become forgotten but you guys have inspired me thank you –flaming emotion

I don't own soul eater

(Time skip)

Maka's POV

I had been living at this facility for about a month now I'd become friends with everyone life in here made you forget all the chaos and destruction that was happening outside, it felt like a safe place to be comforting and secure.

I had also figured everyone out. Kid was a delusional teen with OCD, he claimed to be the god of deaths son and obsessed with the symmetrical order of things. Liz or maybe Patty well they were one person with multi personality disorder. Black*star had Attention Deficit Disorder. He screamed about becoming a god, but would do something more drastic if nobody cared, that's why Miss Tsubaki was there to watch everything he did and give him all her attention. Then there was Crona a … I don't really know if that's a girl or boy but either was Crona was Schizophrenic and had a slight case of Pistanthrophobia (fear of trusting others) I felt bad for it.

The only person I had yet to figure out was the doctor Soul he spoke to the others with a caring voice but you could tell there was more to it than that. He never talked about his past and in return I never spoke about mine. I put my head down on my pillow and just kept thinking about Soul and lovely doctor with a side of mystery. Just as the clock hit midnight I heard footsteps walking down hall I peeked out the door at the white haired man slowly walking down the hall and walk in to the entertainment room filled with colors and toys and musical instruments if we wanted to let out our emotions what could the doctor want in there? I started to follow him I saw him sit at the piano chair.

(Soul's POV)

I had another nightmare about that Red Demon again it was horrible I hated it. It reminded me of my past and after it happened I had always had to play the piano or it would happen again. So I slowly made my way to the entertainment room and sat down at the slightly out of tune mini grand that sat in the center of the room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I started off in G position and kept shifting my hands as I pictured my emotions in my head a twisted melody with a some even deeper chord it didn't matter that it was out of tune that aspect just made it better and more crazed. As I slowly calmed down I pictured my life here with my patients and the melody got lighter and lighter till I hit the last chord at the end thirds if I wasn't mistaken.

I kept my eyes closed and admired my music I loved it but others thought it was too dark that they never stayed till the end to hear the lighter side of it all. Just as I was about to head back to my room I heard clapping, CLAPPING not booing or a scream in horror I turned to see Maka standing there I had a lot to explain didn't I.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm back hope you guys like where my story is going to be honest it was supposed to be way different I'll most likely write another story close to it but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this –flaming emotion

(Maka's p.o.v.)

I stared at the doctor I had never known that he could play before.

"Maka why aren't you in be-"I stopped him from saying anything more lecturing me when he is responsible for the same thing? "I could ask the same as you Dr. Evans." I saw him slightly wince at me calling him by that, but his name tag clearly said Soul Evans just like Miss Nakatsukasa's did where we supposed to be on a first name basis with the doctors?

"Maka I'd like it if you would forget everything that has happened tonight, and go to sleep." I felt shocked forget hearing him play a wonderful song? I don't even think that is possible right now. "With all due respect I'd prefer not to it was a rather beautiful song."

I looked at the doctor he seemed to have a weak smile on his face but if you had been looking at him from afar you would have never noticed. "Thanks you Maka and I'd prefer you not call me Mr. Evans, I despise my last name." with that he just walked back to his room with no word coming out of either of our mouths.

I stayed there for a second, staring at Mr. Eva- I mean doctor Soul's room, but after a while I collected myself and headed back into my room, then plopped myself on my bed.

'This is officially one of the weirdest things that have ever happened to me in the middle of the night or very beginning of the day.' With that last thought I went to sleep.


End file.
